embracing darkness
by lord Mordred
Summary: keitaro finds solice in the arms of the enigma.keitarokanako fic. Not abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

Please r&r! If you don't then ill never update!

Chapter 1.

Keitaro Urashima was currently studying with his good friend Naru Narusegawa. 'will she ever love me?' he thought for about the millionth time. 'she is constantly hitting me through the roof and doesn't apologize when she knows she is wrong. Maybe she's not the person that I love. Wait, do I love her? Of course I do. Grrr…. Why do I have to love some one who is constantly beating me into a pulp!' Keitaro was getting angry. He was getting angry at himself for falling in love with such a mean and heartless person. He stared at the same question that he'd been working on since he had begun these thoughts. He started to grow frustrated with the complexity of the math problem. Looking over to Naru he saw that she was almost done with yet another book. 'maybe I could ask her for some help…' but as soon as he opened his mouth Naru's head snapped up.

"what the hell are you staring at pervert?" Naru yelled frustrated at the idiot who was supposedly ogling her.

"I'm sorry Naru but I'm having trouble with this problem could you help me with it?"

Normally Naru would just do the problem in two seconds and call him an idiot. But today was different. Naru being Naru got annoyed and decided that since she only sent him flying 10 times today he needed a good ass-kicking. She suddenly stood up and advanced on the poor manager.

"why do you always have to be so stupid!"

with that she punched him straight into the roof, but since there was a metal beam in the ceiling he just struck that and fell back on Naru were his head landed between her breasts.

" you pervert!"

she then kicked him and he flew out the door only to crash into poor Shinobu. He had landed on top of the innocent girl and landed in a very suggestive position. Too bad for Keitaro that Motoko had just turned the corner to see the position that they were in.

"you vile disgusting male how dare you try to take shinobu's chastity! I shall not tolerate it any further. Urashima prepare to die! Secret technique rock splitting sword second form!(a/n each of motoko's moves has 5 different forms. In the anime she only uses her first form since it takes a lot of work to get to the higher levels, 5 being the highest that only the best of the elites can perform. I just made this up for the sake of my fic.)

Motoko unleashed a small typhoon of her ki energy and sent the already bruised keitaro through the roof were he hit more metal poles and landed at the feet of motoko. She stared down in disgust at this battered lump of black and blue flesh. She took out her sword and preformed the second form of rock splitting sword and sent him flying out of the hinata residence and into the sky.

'how can they be so cruel? How could I love someone so ruthless and unforgiving? No! I refuse to love someone that heartless and I refuse to go back there. But were can I go? I could re-start my training and continue on ward to improve my techniques!(a/n keitaro trained until a year before he came to the hinata inn)'

He had finally landed in some dark part of the city. It was night fall and he still hasn't figured out a place to stay. He was still injured from the attacks of naru and motoko. His vision started to get blurry while he limped to an empty alley way and leaned against a dumpster. Just before the darkness took hold on him he heard a voice call out to him.

"keitaro!"

a/n you better review or else I wont update! muahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

a/n sorry for the long update but I should be updated more frequently now that finals are over. Also since a lot of people don't like my authors note in the middle of the story im going to be writing it here. first I know that in the anime that keitaro's parents are still alive but in my version they were murdered. Also what color are kanako's eyes? It kinda looks like a brown but it could be a purple…..

As Keitaro finally came to he found himself in a dark looking apartment with black walls and ceiling. ' how did I get here, and were is here?' He remembered back to when he blacked out and his eyes grew dark at the memory of the girls. Looking around he found his glasses on the dark wooden nightstand and put them on. Keitaro then sat straight up and wished he hadn't. Pain shot through his entire body as soon as he did this. After awhile the pain started to subside so he pulled of his black and red blankets and walked over to the cherry wood door. He came to what looked like a training room. It had different sets of swords and staffs. Along with samurai armor, a punching bag some gym equipment and in a corner were all the long ranged weapons with targets sitting besides them. The room looked like it came straight from a real dojo. But Keitaro hardly noticed this as he was still trapped in his thoughts about Naru. 'Why? Why did I have to fall in love with her am I still in love with her? No. She has no love whatsoever for me in her entire being.' As Keitaro's thoughts continued down this path while just standing there in the middle of the room tears came to his eyes. He then allowed himself to do what he hasn't done since his parents were murdered. He sobbed for all he was worth. White hot tears trickled down his face making his cheeks red and eyes puffy. He was so into his crying he did not hear the gasp come from the other side of the room. He did feel the soft and slender arms encircle him and cradle his head. Looking up he saw his adopted sister Kanako. She looked down on him with nothing but unconditional love that Keitaro had wanted to see in Naru's eyes every time she saw him. Seeing how at least somebody loved him he started to cry again but this time tears of joy knowing that he was still loved by someone. He clung to her like she was his only lifeline left. He cried and cried on her shoulder until he fell asleep in her arms.

Looking down at the form of her one and only love falling asleep in her arms Kanako smiled at his prone figure. That smile turned into a frown as she remembered the condition she had found him in. She also knew who did this to him. ' when I get my hands on those two wenches they wont be able to move for months!' She then lifted her brother into her room where he had been sleeping before. She picked him up bridal style and then deposited him on the bed. Just as she was letting go he clung to her again and wouldn't let go. Smiling she did what she's always wanted to and lay down and fell asleep in her loves embrace.

The next morning Keitaro woke up with a pleasant warm presence in his arms. Looking down to see who it was Keitaro found a pair of beautiful purple-black eyes looking back at him. He lay there in awe of this beautiful angel that had found her way into his arms. Her slender warm body pressed up against his was so comfortable that he couldn't ever remember a more comfortable moment. Her percelon skin was so perfect not a single blemish could be found. Her hair black as midnight. Her lips full and pink. He longed to kiss those soft rosebuds. After a while of admiring the dark angel in his arms he realized who it was. Normally when he found his sister in his bed pressed up against him he would just smile and look at her with brotherly love in his eyes but today was different. He smiled at her and the look in his eyes were not the brotherly look but a look of someone who has a crush on you or is in love. Keitaro decided right then and there that he would never abandon Kanako ever again. Not like he did so long ago. He would strive to keep her happy.

'why is he looking at me like that? Could it be that he… no it cant be could it?' Kanako just lay there in his embrace looking into his soft brown eyes that had blessed her dreams for so long. She stared into his eyes until she could no longer stay awake and fell asleep. Keitaro fell asleep not to long after and dreamt about a certain black haired purple eyed enigma.

a/n yay! Got this done. If you are wondering how Kanako picked up Keitaro it is becouse she along with Keitaro had special training that was by FAR more intense than Motoko's. thanks and please….

REIVEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Yay! Sorry for the long update but i've finally recovered! Plus now that i've bought my evangelion box set I can finally start focusing on the more important things in life…… like writing my fics and forget about the not so important things like school work!

In the last chapter some people were confused let me just clarify that keitaro did not recognize that kanako was kanako. He just woke up and was still dazed and plus he didn't have his glasses on. People were saying in their reviews that I had that scene too early, but it wasn't like he knew she was her so umm… yeah! On with the fic!

The next day keitaro woke up and found himself in the arms of one of the only females he could trust, his _adopted_ sister kanako. 'Wow she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping, wait…… where am I and why am I sleeping with kanako?' As if on queue keitaro's mind flooded with memories of his abrupt departure from the hinata-sou. Thinking back his mind went back to the question that had been plaguing him for the last two months, 'why? Why did I have to fall in love with such a mean and heartless person as HER? Why couldn't I have fallen for mutsumi? sigh Do I still even love her after all that she did to me? I don't know…..' looking down to kanako he noticed a small smile gracing her beautiful face. 'She is so beautiful when she's sleeping…… wait! Did I just say my own _sister_ is beautiful? Eww!' but somewhere deep in keitaro's mind his intelligence spoke up 'You know she isn't actually your sister, she's not blood related or anything. Your parents just adopted her when she was four. Plus you only lived with her for what? Two years?' keitaro knew that voice was right; this was the voice that always told him what HE wanted and other decisions. This was the part of his brain that is used for actual thinking; he had been ignoring this side preferring to use that other part where all his morals were kept. Noticing kanako move from under him he felt her nuzzle further into his chest. She felt so comfortable in his arms he wished he never had to give this up, but alas it was not meant to be as she lifted her head up and met eyes with his, their faces where only inches apart and she could feel his hot breathe on her face. Once again keitaro's moral side kicked in 'She's your sister!' Keitaro thought of this and jumped out of the futon as quickly as he could. He backed up in a corner and crouched and put his head between his legs.

"Please I'm sorry don't hit me!" he pleaded over and over again. Kanako in her dazed state of just getting up wasn't aware that this was her brother nor the fact that there was even some one in the room. When her mind finally snapped into place she raced towards him and embraced him.

"shhhhh….. Its ok no one is going to hurt you I'm here. No one is gonna hurt you." Kanako cooed into his ear whilst cradling his head in her bosom. She patted his back until he calmed down.

"Kanako I'm sorry for intruding like this I should probably go-"

"You will do no such thing big brother! Your wounds are still healing!"

"but-"

"No buts, you will stay here away from those monsters that did this to you! I care for you keitaro, please stay here! I was afraid when I found you that you weren't gonna make it! Please do this for me?" Kanako had tears in her eyes as she remembered the state her brother was in when she found him.

"Ok ill stay but just till me get better ok?"

"Ok! Thank you Keitaro"

"Your welcome" just then keitaro's stomach let out a loud rumble reminding him that he hadn't eaten in three days.

"Ill go make some breakfast for us." Kanako said while getting up

"Thanks"

While kanako exited the room to prepare the meal keitaro wandered into what he deemed as the training hall. Looking around he found that kanako still had the urashima weapons that were left to him and her. Keitaro went over to the rack that was holding the two urashima blades (1). He picked up the larger of the two. It was sheathed in what appeared to be black metal. In the middle of the sheath was the kanji character for the urashima family name. This was his blade. When his parents died he had been left as the heir of the Urashima School (2). But since he was so busy studying he had no time for such 'silly' business as he once had thought. But right now he was reconsidering taking up the sword again. After he left the sword behind he dedicated his life to studying and stopped practicing all together. The school still went on even though he wasn't present their. Pulling out the sword he got a flash back to when he first unsheathed the sword of the heir (3). It was a work of beauty. It was completely black except for the part where it would slice someone. That part was a striking difference. Where the blade was so black that it would be invisible at night this part was blindingly silver. The black really brought out the color of the silver. The handle was wrapped in black cloth. He fully drew the blade and put the sheath back on the stand. He stood their reminiscing. This was his blade. When his parents died he had been left as the heir of the Urashima School (2). But since he was so busy studying he had no time for such 'silly' business as he once had thought. But right now he was reconsidering taking up the sword again. After he left the sword behind he dedicated his life to studying and stopped practicing all together. The school still went on even though he wasn't present their. Pulling out the sword he got a flash back to when he first unsheathed the sword of the heir (3). It was a work of beauty. It was completely black except for the part where it would slice someone. That part was a striking difference. Where the blade was so black that it would be invisible at night this part was blindingly silver. The black really brought out the color of the silver. The handle was wrapped in black cloth. He fully drew the blade and put the sheath back on the stand. He stood their reminiscing the countless hours he spent training rigorously at his family dojo. He closed his eyes and began a basic kata. The kata began to get more advanced with every second that passed. And with every passing second he remembered more and more of his training. After about a minute of doing kata's he began to get into the forms that motoko could only dream of. Where motoko could only release her ki during her attacks the urashima clan could release it anytime. Keitaro was currently doing the most advanced and difficult kata that he ever learned. His ki was flowing through the sword creating streaks in the air that lingered their. He was really getting into it when he heard a gasp from the doorway that led to the kitchen. He stopped and all the lingering streaks disappeared. He turned to see kanako in the door way holding two bowls of miso soup. Scratching the back of his head he faced kanako.

"umm….. Hi?"

" it seems that someone hasn't forgot his training"

a/n

can anyone think of names for keitaro's and kanako's blades? I would like them to match.

name for the urashima family school?

Is there a name for something that only the heir to something has? I know its not heirloom….

Yay a chapter after how many months of waiting? Lol ok well here ya go! Oh yeah…….

REVIEW!


End file.
